Lessons
by fax19lover
Summary: Max is an inexperienced virgin and comes to a much more experienced Fang for help. No wings, all human, rated M for lemons. Probably a one shot unless people ask for a second chapter.


**_Fang_**

Fang stepped out from the shower and into the foggy room, water droplets gleaming off his tan chest. He wiped away the steam from the mirror and looked into his own eyes. Black orbs stared back, looking lost, confused, and dull. He sighed and quickly dried off and left the bathroom. Walking into his room, he was shocked to see a girl on his bed. She turned around as she heard the bathroom door open, here eyes skimming across his chest and to the towel loosely wrapped around his hips, before sweeping back to meet his questioning gaze.

"What are you doing in here Max?" He asked in a confused tone; a blush bloomed across her cheeks as her gaze darted to the floor, the vase on his dresser- anywhere but him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be in the shower and I just really needed to talk to you and- never mind it's stupid. I'm- I'm just going to leave." She stuttered as she stood, her face an adorable shade of red. Fang quickly rushed over to her and grabbed her arm in one of his large hands.

"It's okay Max, you can tell me anything." He assured her, letting go of her arm and she turned around. "Just let me get dressed and then we can talk, okay?" She nodded and sat on the bed as Fang smiled at her. He walked into his closet and slipped into a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt before exiting and walking over to the clearly nervous girl on his bed. He layed down on the bed and waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry for just barging in here, especially so late at night." She started, her gaze flicking to the clock next to his bed, the numbers reading 11:56. "I just wanted to ask you a question, because I thought you might know more about it than I would." She said, her eyes never meeting his.

"Ahh of course, you're in need of my infinite wisdom." He joked, flashing a smile as she scoffed and finally met his eyes. A small smile spread over her lips, before quickly disappearing into a nervous frown. "I'm serious Max, you can talk to me about anything, that's what friends are for." He said, cringing as 'friend' left his lips. Max smiled, sending tingles through his chest.

"Okay, it's really embarrassing so please don't laugh at me, but..." she trailed off, looking unsure about how to continue. Fang sat up and took on of her hands in his.

"I won't laugh I promise." He said, squeezing her slightly sweaty, shaking hand in his before letting go. She took a deep, shakey breath before continuing.

"I feel inexperienced." Her eyes glanced at his face, saw confusion written all over it, and knew she'd have to elaborate. "I'm eighteen years old and all I've ever done is kiss a boy. I've never even seen a dick, much less had sex, and it scares me." She explained; her hands twisted in her lap.

"Okay..." Fang said, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know what to say. Max looked at him briefly, seeing the apprehension on his face her next words came out in a rush, jumbled and stuttered.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me, I just want you to show me, like, how to... get off." She said, the last two words a terrified whisper that even she almost couldn't hear.

"Are you asking me to show you how to masturbate Max?" Fang asked, his voice held a note of joyful disbelief, mixed with something darker- something lustful.

"Yeah." She mumbled, her heart beating in her chest so loud she was afraid he could hear it. She finally gathered the courage to look at him, and saw a smirking beautiful face staring back at her. She quickly looked back at her lap.

"I can do that." He said, and almost instantly Max perked up and snapped her eyes to his.

"Really?!" She asked, excitement bubbling up in her tone. She turned to face him, her hands on the bed, one leg bent under her, the other flopping off the side of the bed.

"Of course." He said smiling. "Have you ever tried before?" He asked her. Her smile dropped a little and she began to look nervous again.

"I have a couple times, but I've never managed to finish. Like I've never had an orgasm." She explained. Fang's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Well we can fix that. Are you sure you're ready?" He asked her. She nodded with a small smile, glad he wasn't disgusted by her proposal.

"How should we start?" She asked, her nervous voice piercing the silence. Fang looked her up and down, noting the lack of shoes, short cotton shorts and tank top she had on.

"Take off your clothes." He said, his voice soft, yet commanding. Max gulped, her heart hammering against her ribs. She stood up on stiff legs and slowly lifter her tank top over her head. Her breasts hung free in the night air as her long golden hair fell in front of them. Slowly and with shaking hands, she pulled her grey cotton shorts down her long tan legs and stepped out of them. Clad only in a black lace thong, the looked back at Fang.

"Now what?" She asked, her voice trembling as his eyes raked over her almost nude body. Black met brown as he looked into her eyes, his darkening with lust.

"Come lay down between my legs. Put your head on my chest." He said, letting his legs spread to create a space for her. She climbed back onto the bad and knelt in front of him.

"You should take off your shirt too." She said, a small smile playing over her lips. Fang smirked and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Bright brown eyes roamed over the expanse of skin he had exposed, and he watched her pupils dilate. Fang sat up and pulled her back so she was laying against his torso, her hair splayed out over his pectorals, her head resting right below his shoulder.

"Take your hands, and run them over your body." Fang said, gently taking her small hands in his and tracing his fingers over her sides as light as he could. She shuddered and waited for him to give further instructions. "Take one finger and lightly trace around your nipple, but don't touch it." He said, slowly moving her hand for her. She shivered and he felt her hips move against him. Smirking, he flicked her nipple and watched as she moaned and jumped.

"Do that again!" She moaned, her eyes closing in pleasure. Fang gently took her nipple in between two of his finger and began to pinch and roll it, causing her to let out small breathy moans.

"Now move your hand down towards your inner thighs and lightly rub yourself over your underwear." He said, his voice soft, yet rough. She followed his instructions, her right hand gently caressing her sex through the layer of lace. She let out a small moan, her whole body hyper aware. "I want you to lift your hips and pull those off now." Fang said, his voice less soft. Max complied, eager to see what he could teach her. As soon as her panties were on the floor, Fang lightly grabbed her right hand and guided it to her center.

"And now, oh wise sex master?" She asked, a sarcastic note in her words as she tilted her head to look at him. He smirked at her, and she felt herself get wetter.

"Find your clit, and lightly rub it, slowly getting a little harder." He said, releasing her hands to caress her nipples again. She nodded and moved her little hands to her inner lips. She rubbed and rubbed but nothing happened. Fang could see her getting discouraged so he moved her hands out of the way. "Let me try." He said.

"Okay, I trust you." She said. Fang left his left hand on her breast, toying with her nipple, and slowly moved his right one towards her clit. His fingers met her wetness and he tried not to groan. He took his middle finger and rubbed the clit she couldn't seem to find. Her eyes closed and her hips bucked into his hand as he lightly circled the wet nub. "Oh Fang.." She moaned as he increased the speed and pressure of his circles.

"I'm going to try something new now." He whispered in her ear, his lips barely touching the shell. She moaned again and he felt shivers wrack her body.

"O-okay." She stuttered, as his left hand trailed from her rock hard nipples to her soaked slit. He let her moisture cover one of his fingers and slid it inside of her virgin hole. "Oh fuck!" She moaned, his long finger moving in and out, while his other rubbed her clit. Her stomach began to tighten and her body began to shake as he pushed her to the edge of an orgasm. He slowly added a second finger and she came, moaning his name as he continued to pleasure her through her orgasm.

"How was that?" Fang asked as her, removing his fingers from her as the last waves of pleasure left her.

"That was amazing. Show me more." She commanded with a smile, turning to face him. He smirked and pushed her back on the bed, hovering over her, before swooping down and kissing her. His lips moved over hers with passion, devouring her and sending tingles through her spine. He pulled away just to begin kissing her neck, licking and biting his way around it as she panted and moaned.

"Fuck!" She swore as he sucked on a spot near her collar bone. He pulled back for a second before attacking the spot, nibbling and sucking until a purple bruise formed and she was shaking underneath him. Her hands grabbed his hair and pulled his lips back to hers, her tongue lashing out and twirling with his. He growled deep in his throat and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting it before kissing her fully. He pulled away again, much to her disappointment.

"You're so cute." He said, looking down at her before kissing his way across her collar bones and to her nipples. Sucking one into his mouth, she moaned and pulled his head closer. Nibbling and sucking, he alternated between breasts as his right hand slid down to her soaking wet slit. Sliding two fingers in her, she arched off the bed and pulled his head back up to hers.

"Kiss me." She said, her voice breathless from pleasure. Fang smirked and began to move his fingers faster, angling them up to hit her g-spot, and she let out a loud yelp as they found it for the first time. He continued to hit that spot as he let her lips claim his again, her moans falling into his mouth. He pulled away from her, and started to slam his fingers into her, watching her face contort in pleasure as she moved towards another orgasm.

Kissing his way down her body, he stopped thrusting his fingers into her, much to her disapproval, until his tongue licked straight up her slit, and sucked her clit into his hot mouth. She almost screamed as he licked and sucked and nibbled on her clit, driving her crazy as he brought her almost to an orgasm- but would stop and blow cool air on her over sensitized skin. Finally she snapped.

"Fuck Fang, I need you. I need you inside me!" She exclaimed, her sexual frustration getting the best of her. He stopped teasing her and sat up, looking in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his worried gaze piercing through her. She looked into his eyes and saw pure intentions and love beyond the lust.

"I'm sure. I want you to be the first." She said. Pulling him in for a kiss, this one much sweeter and less desperate.

"Okay." He said, as he stood up to remove his pants, his rock hard erection pointing straight out. Max stared at it and licked her lips, before standing up and pushing him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his knees, and looked up at him for guidance.

"I've never done this before. You're going to have to teach me." She said, a small smirk playing over her lips. Fang groaned and took her hand in his.

"First you wrap your hand around it like this," he took her small hand and led it to his cock. "Then you move up and down and squeeze just a little." He smiled as she took over, her hand tentatively moving over his dick. Gaining confidence as he grew in size and hardness, she gently leaned down and licked the tip. Fang's eyes flew open and he looked down at her.

"Am I doing okay?" She asked, her innocent voice turning him on more than he'd like. He nodded, as no words would come out. "What next?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You open your mouth and wrap your lips around it and suck." He ground out, his self control wavering as she slowly followed his orders. Her hot mouth sucked on him while she bobbed her head to try and get it all in. Fang felt his self control slipping so he gently grabbed her head and pulled her up to his lips. He kissed her gently as she settled herself over him, her wet heat caressing his stiff length.

"I need you." She moaned, grinding down on his erection. He snapped and flipped them over so he was on top. She squealed in surprise but moaned when she felt the tip of his dick at her entrance.

"Are you sure babygirl?" He asked. In response, she grabbed him by his dick and pushed against him so part of the tip was in. He groaned at the feeling of her tightness.

"I'm sure." She said, her thumb gliding over his cheek, and her other hand holding onto his shoulder. He nodded and slowly started to push into her. She grimaced a little at the stretching sensation so he stopped when he was fully in. He shook above her as he tried to not move to let her adjust to his size.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice trembling with pleasure and constraint. She nodded and moaned as he began to move inside her. His slow steady thrusts driving her crazy as the pain dissipated.

"Faster baby." She moaned, and he complied instantaneously, beginning to slam into her at a much faster pace, his dick hitting places in her she never knew existed.

"You feel so good." He groaned in her ear, his body sweating as he moved towards his peak. She began to thrust her hips back against his and as minutes went by, her body ached for release.

"Fuck baby I need more, make me cum with you." She demanded, and his hand flew to her clit and began to furiously rub it in circles. "FUCK FANG! AHHH!" She screamed as she came, her orgasm exploding from deep inside her, her whole body convulsing and shaking as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. She vaguely heard him moan as his orgasm hit him, and he pulled out and came on her stomach, his fingers never ceasing on her clit. As the waves began to stop she looked up at him and smiled, tremors still wracking her body.

"That was amazing." He said, as he handed her a box of tissues. She took one and wiped the sticky cum off her stomach before flopping back against the bed.

"That was perfect." She sighed and pulled him down to kiss her. Slowly she pulled away and he moved to spoon her, his chest pressing against her back as they both drifted off to sleep; a happy smile settled on her face.


End file.
